1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to expansible watch bands, and is concerned in particular with an improved end connector for connecting the ends of such bands to conventional spring bars or the like carried on watch cases.
2. Description of the Invention
The conventional expansible watch band typically includes a row of box like top links overlying a row of box like bottom links, with the links of one row being staggered in relation to those of the other row. The top and bottom links are interconnected by pairs of U-shaped staples, with the staples of each pair being located along opposite edges respectively of the band in a mutually confronting relationship. The staples have legs which protrude inwardly into the ends of the links to cooperate with internal springs in providing a means of accommodating longitudinal expansion and contraction of the band. Typically, the top links are covered with ornamental top shells.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,901 discloses an end connector for such bands having a generally planar base member inserted between the endmost bottom and top links in an interlocked relationship with the interconnecting staples. A protruding outer end of the base member is coupled to a spring bar on the watch case. A cover overlies the spring bar, the protruding outer end of the base member coupled thereto, and the endmost top link, the latter being without a decorative top shell.
With this arrangement, the inner end of the cover overlying the endmost top link must be decoratively configured to duplicate the design of the band's decorative top shells. However, the outer end of the cover must be functionally configured to coactively engage with that portion of the base member coupled to the spring bar. These diverse decorative and functional requirements impose serious limitations on the extent to which the cover can be configured to accommodate and blend together with the design of the watch case. Thus, except for situations where the band and watch case are originally manufactured with matching designs, it becomes difficult if not impossible to achieve an integrated "custom" look when combining an existing band design with an existing watch case design.
My copending application Ser. No. 07/306,068 discloses another expansible watch band end connector employing an inserted interlocked generally planar base member coupled to a spring bar, but without an accompanying cover. Here again, unless the band and watch case are originally manufactured with the same ornamental design, an integrated custom look is most difficult to achieve.
A general objective of the present invention is to provide an improved end connector which obviates or at least significantly minimizes the above-described disadvantages associated with prior designs.
A more specific objective of the present invention is to provide an end connector which securely couples an end of an expansible watch band to a watch case, while also making it possible to accommodate the ornamental design of both the band's top shells and the watch case to thereby impart an integrated custom look to the resulting combination.
A companion objective of the present invention is to provide an end connector which may be mass produced and automatically assembled to the ends of expansible watch bands, thereby making it possible to realize significant savings in manufacturing costs.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds with the aid of the accompanying drawings, wherein: